Repeat
by ReadyRead
Summary: While Hellsing faces a new threat of powerful vampires, Walter struggles with coming to terms with his old age and gives up on his pursuit of Seras, until he miraculously reverts back to his younger self. Rating change
1. Chapter 1

Life would be infinitely happier if we could only be born at the age of eighty and gradually approach eighteen" - Mark Twain

It was 8 o'clock on a chilly December evening in the Hellsing manor, and things seemed calm for the first time in several weeks. With no reports of ghouls or vampires the officers, by the orders of Sir Integra, were given the option of leaving early. Though most, if not all of the soldiers left, the butler of the manor always kept himself constantly busy, not that he mind.

Currently seated at his work station making alterations to Alucards new weapon he poured himself a glass of gin to loosen the mood. Walter enjoyed this time of the day when the sun would set across London, and the manor was quite.

It was something he had to thank Hellsing for. All the years in service to the organization, it was the one thing keeping the man sane.

By always having something to focus on, something new to toy around with, Walter never had the time to think of his morbid memories and of a certain bitterness he developed over the course of decades. But most of all it was his love of the night that Hellsing really blessed him with. For the longest as a young man he never could understand why people disfavored the darkness. It was both intriguing, and exciting to him especially during the winter season when the sun set so early on in the day.

"Walteeeer", chimed a soft feminine voice in a whiny tone.

The old butler snapped out of his thoughts, as the sound of his name rolled off the girls tongue.

It was Seras, Alucards new fledgling. He was pleasantly surprised to find the young vampire seated at the edge of his work desk. _How did I not even notice her presence? _he thought. There was a time when he could automatically sense a vampires presence and match their movements better than any human could. Now it seems even a newly formed vampire can give him a jump. _I must be getting old, old and careless,_ he mused.

Seras folded her arms on his desk while resting her head down with a pleading look on her face. He chuckled a little at the sight. It was something about the girl that made her different. Different from her master surely, but different from the other vampires he hunted years ago as well. Possibly her foolishness when it came to her refusal to drink blood or maybe the imaginary humanity she clung to. While other vampires were vile, repulsive or seductive, she seemed, for a lack of better words, cute and playful. At times she lived up to being a blond however she was still young and could learn plenty from Hellsing to make her all the wiser. Above all, Walter felt relaxed around the girl.

_What are you talking about you old prat it's the alcohol not her _he hissed to himself. The young vampire with her head still resting on her arms became tense awaiting the old butler for a response.

"Is there something I could assist you with, Miss Victoria?" He heard her soft voice but couldn't understand a word the girl was saying.

"Beg your pardon, speak up child".

"I said, I'm bored", she whined.

"How unfortunate. Not a single task for a young girl to do. Such a tragedy."

"Easy for you to say. You're all wrapped up in whatever your doing to even notice me here", whined the junior with a sour expression.

"Yes well, would you like me to call Sir Integra? I'm sure she will have something for you to do", he replied.

"And of your master, why not bother him? He could teach you how to be a proper vampire, right?" Trying to cover a faint blush over her face, if even possible, Seras sighed in defeat.

"Your so mean to me Walter", Seras teased. No wonder Alucard kept her around, she was so easily roused.

"Oh I'm only yanking your chain Miss Victoria, you can stay here if you like. I don't mind the company."

" Really? And here I thought you were a cruel old butler who's words could stab through a vampire's heart like a stake", she replied in a hurtful tone. Truly her masters childe, humor and all.

He was glad to see she was finally warmed up to Hellsing, and for her sake he disregarded the "old" comment.

Walter also noticed how comfortable the young girl seemed around him compared to the others. While Integra was the closest to her in age, their mindsets were completely far apart, due in part to their respected responsibilities and mannerisms. Integra herself had grown accustomed to having the girl around after her unexpected arrival a few weeks ago.

She even viewed her as a younger sister. Unfortunately due to her duties as a leader, the relationship between the two constantly stayed delayed. Her colleagues, all men, made no such effort to make acquaintances with her since they couldn't find the logic in respecting a young girl in their ranks; no matter of her strengths or abilities.

Finally, her master. The one who turned her, made her a child of the night. She had little use for him which at first made the butler question why turning her at all.

But then Walter knew Alucard, or at least he thought he did.

Seras was more like a caterpillar that Alucard was waiting for to turn into a butterfly. He wasn't interested in her at her lowly phases of development but he would be in arms reach to protect her if need be. Until then she was on her own to struggle. To fully grow into a truly fearsome vampire that Alucard would respect. Just as he did with Walter and Integra.

"So what are you doing exactly?"

"Well, prior to exchanging a little banter with a certain draculina, I was working on your masters new gun".

"REALLY!" Walter began to regret the invitation. Seras, who snapped her head quickly off of the table pawed at the gun in Walter's possession. "You mean, I will be the first to see masters new gun?"

"Well the second, but I digress child. Though I agree to have you hear, you must try to keep the noise to a minimum, can you do that for me?"

"Oh, sorry Walter", the junior softly apologized. Seras laid her head back down in her arms again like a child being scolded by their parents.

The gun was already finished, all it needed was the inscriptions, **Jesus Christ is in Heaven Now.** Such a sense of humor Alucard had.

"So, how did you become so good at this?" The vampire questioned while looking up at the butler curiously.

"Well, after working for the Hellsing family for so many years their are just certain things I have picked up here and there".

"Just exactly how long have you been working here?" She blushed a little while breaking gaze with him. "If you don't mind me asking."

Walter held off from finishing the gun to entertain the girls questions.

"I have been a butler to the Hellsing organization for fifty five years if you can imagine. Arthur, Integra's father took me in as a lad and taught me the art of hunting vampires along with other things."

"That's pretty cool Walter. How could you convince your parents about your line of work, I mean the public still believes that vampires are a myth." Seras slightly giggled.

"They probably would think you were batty, I known mine would… if they were still around." He could practically feel the girls remorse at the mention of her parents.

"Well, I didn't have much trouble since my mother was long deceased and my father was a drunk."

"Oh I'm sorry Walter, I should have never brought that up.. it was stupid of me."

"It's quite alright Miss Victoria time has long past mended that wound. I will admit while in my younger days I was angry. Angry at myself, angry at my father and -"

"At the world for putting you in such a situation while others around you seemed happy", she sighed. He could tell the wounds were still fresh on her mind. She still had her head down and focusing on the gun now, but staring at her long enough caught her attention to look up at the elder.

"Yes. That's exactly how it felt. Hmph I was all mouth and very arrogant as a young bloke. I'd imagine if Arthur wasn't there to straighten me out I would have ended up in prison."

They took a minute to humor the idea. Seras flashed a toothy grin at the thought of the polite man being a criminal. "Well if you were a criminal, then I guess that would make you my enemy seeing as I was a police officer."

"But my dear, I turned out to be a vampire hunter instead, and you a vampire so we still are on quite polar ends", chuckled Walter at the realization of their tragic relationship.

" Well one of us will have to switch professions so we can keep having such unusual conversations at night." They both gave a warm smile to one another before Walter roamed his eyes around the room in search for something. Slowly lifting from the seat, the butler made his way over to a shelf. "I think I have a photo album of those times. Its been ages but it still should be in the same place."

" I've always wanted to collect photos but the only ones I had are all gone now."

Still browsing through the shelf, Walter could sense her sudden sadness.

"Don't worry yourself, you will have many years to create photos and keep more memories to try to make up for the times you will forget. Ah ha here it is."

The album collected massive wear and tear, but the photos were guaranteed lively hood. He dragged his chair closer to Seras so they both could have a better look at the photos as he sat down and opened the book. "Ah I remember this one", he pointed. Seras stretched her head to look at the image of Walter, who had to be no more than fourteen in the picture. He was wearing a collard shirt with a tie and vest, with dark shaggy hair that hung down in his face.

He had a sour look on his face while standing next to an older gentleman and a young girl. "This was you Walter? You were gorgeous! I mean, not that you aren't handsome now. I mean - "Why Seras, look at you trying to flatter an old man."

Vampires weren't really supposed to blush. Maybe after drinking an access of blood. But a vampire who refused to drink blood at all should not even have the possibility. However the case, it was still quite a sight that Walter enjoyed. It was also quite comforting that Seras thought such of the man. _It must be the alcohol talking,_ he sighed. "Who were the other two in the photo? If I had to guess, the older man was Integra's father right?"

"Oh yes that's Arthur alright. It was his idea in the first place for us to have group photos even though I used to despise the idea. I'm surprised you cannot guess who the girl is, well that's your master back during that era."

"What! That's him?" She took a closer look at the young girl in the photo with a long white coat on and a devilish grin on her face. "Yes, he can take any form really. The form you currently known him to wear is not his real one. In fact I have yet to see it, if ever."

"I bet he took that form to throw everyone off", she smiled barring her fangs. "I assumed that he did it to mess with me and Arthur he still has yet to tell me truly why he choose it.'

They sat there for awhile looking through the photos as Walter told Seras of his adventure at Hellsing.

Suddenly the phone rang.

Walter knew who it was and prepared himself for the next task at hand.

"Good evening sir.'

Seras looked over in Walter's directions to try to make out the conversation. The room was deathly silent while he was listening.

"Understood, I'm on my way sir", he finished while hanging up the phone. He gave Seras a warm smile before getting up to meet Integra. "You can keep looking at the photo album if you like Miss Victoria. I may be awhile but you are more than welcomed to stay here if you like."

"Okay, thanks Walter" she chimed.

While making his way up to Integra's office, a part of the elder felt a warmth within him diminishing. He couldn't place the source or the reason, but he hoped that Seras would still be at that table waiting for him when he returns.

_A.N. This first chapter feels like a one shot but I hope to make a full story out of it. If enough people enjoy it I will sooo please review. Thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N. Sooo bad news, no young Walter in this chapter(by next chapter possibly) good news, the plot is off and rolling. Right now the main pairing is Walter/Seras. I may plan on including other pairings depending on how the characters well…evolve. Let me know what you all think!_

It was dark. That was the first thing Walter noticed when he made his way up to Integra's office. With only a small beacon on her desk he readied himself. "Sir Integra", he said loudly.

"Oh come in Walter".

Walter never had the heart to admit to Integra that his eyesight was very poor in the dark. Too much of a blow to the English man's pride to ever ask for a crutch from his employer. He walked in, with a very calm mannerism trying his best not to bump into anything and embarrass himself. _Just walk a straight line to her desk,_ he thought.

"Very calm evening we're having isn't it?" Small talk. Just keep both parties occupied until he reached her. "Yes, it is very calm. It won't stay that way for long." **Bump**

Walter cringed as his knee bumped into an invisible chair. It was quiet for a moment until Integra broke the silence.

"Ah Walter, it is quite late I do apologize if I am keeping you from rest."

"No apologies needed Integra I was just having a chat with Miss Victoria when you called." Reaching the desk, finally, he stood with his hands behind his back in a military fashion, an old habit of his.

"Oh, how is the girl doing?" She asked softly.

"She's well. Seems to be warming up to Hellsing just fine."

"The Round Table will have my head for this when they find out about her. I've briefly mentioned her with Sir Irons and he keeps pestering me on the matter." Lighting the cigar she sighed. "At least its nice having another girl around seeing as I'm the minority in my own bloody organization."

"Well master", spoke a soft voice, "if all you wanted was a female companion why didn't you say so?"

A small girlish figure dressed in white slid from out of the corner of the room with a large grin upon itself. The soft giggle emerged while making its way to Walter's side. A feeling crept into the pit of Walter's stomach. How many years has it been since he had seen Alucard in that form?

"Is this your way of amusing me servant?"

"I rather like the attention this form receives. Gave your father quite a scare." Alucard proceeded with latching on to Walters arm making the man stiffen. "And also gave our little butler here quite a stir as a child."

Standing on his toes to get a better grasp on the butler "This one was a little hell raiser growing up" he taunted while pinching the butlers cheek. Walter batted the girly hand away from his face and stepped aside. "The little git always had a smart mouth that needed to be smacked. His eyes always lit with fire when slaughtering my kind, didn't you angel?" whispered the demon. Walter placed his clenching first behind his back to hide his anger. Alucard always loved to bait the man at any chance he got.

Walter scoffed. "That was long ago Alucard, I was a foolish boy back then." The young girl giggled. "I guess Arthur broke you." The soulless eyes gazed. "Trained you how to be a good boy, though I figure that bloodthirsty hunter is still in there somewhere."

"Enough", it was Integra this time. "As much as you love to go on about nothing, I have called you both here for a reason."

"Not about my weak fledgling I hope." The butler composed himself fairly well from snapping the bloody vampire in two.

"Seriously Alucard you make her a vampire one minute and don't want anything to do with her the next. No, the reason I have called you does not pertain to Seras", Integra barked as she slammed her cigar into the tray. If she could she would have killed that loud mouth vampire, but it required too much work. _Bloody thing can't die if you ask me,_ she hissed in annoyance.

"I have my reasons for turning the girl that will surface soon, if your lucky it may happen in your life time Integra" grinning he turned towards Walter again. "Sorry butler I doubt it will happen in your life time she's a bit on the slow side."

_Where's the alcohol when I need it the most_, Walter thought with a sour look.

"The reason", Integra cut in, "if you let me finish is about a vampire the men found last night on their rounds. Now at first I thought it was just another lowly vampire, maybe even a ghoul but after rereading Fergusson's report it seems strange. Alucard answer me this, most vampires will die if you cut off their heads or stab them through the heart correct?"

"Well master, it depends on the vampire. Older vampires are much stronger than the younger newly formed ones. Depending on how old the vampire is will tell you how much damage it can take."

"How come you always complain about not having a challenge if there are old vampires out there to match you?"

"Because my master, they were all slaughtered years ago by Van Helsing. Nowadays all you have are watered down weaklings and ghouls. I created all vampires I would know. The filth in this age are so watered down from their true source that they are easier to kill. In fact, the Police Girl is the only vampire that I consider the second generation branch of myself. That's why if the foolish girl would to go out during to day even while refusing blood will not incinerate like those pathetic dogs out there."

"The vampires that they handled did not go down so easily", she replied while handing Alucard and Walter pictures from the report. "In the report the men did cut off the vampires head that night and took out the heart. But after reading through the details in the beginning, the vampire did not die when they first blew his head off." Slightly amused Alucard studied the picture. "Oh."

"Yes, the officers stated that he regenerated his head. They continued to shoot him, even tried to burn him but neither worked effectively until both the head and heart were severed."

"So your implying that he was -"

" I want you both to be on guard. These creatures are like roaches, if one surface others will definitely appear. You may say that my grandfather killed all and any powerful vampire but I have reason to believe one slipped through the cracks."

The vampire chuckled madly in what seemed like forever. "Finally! An opponent after all of these years is on the verge of surfacing. I've waited in what seems forever for one of my children to come and challenge their master!"

"Sounds like you planned this all along servant. Were you so bored that you had to create an opponent and wait it out for years until they became powerful enough to entertain you?"

"Well, when you put it that way master, makes me sound rather cruel."

"You are cruel".

Taking in the new information about the vampire, a part of Walter felt uneasy about the situation. He wasn't as lively as he used to be, and if required he may have to spar at any given moment. Coming out of retirement wouldn't be easy, but he didn't want to be useless to Integra. Only death would seal the mans use.

"I don't want to hold you Walter, its late just keep in mind about this news, I have a feeling it will surface more as the days go forward."

The old butler fixed his worrisome gaze. "Will do Integra, goodnight."

The meeting took longer than he expected. The warm feeling in his stomach reared itself again the closer he approached his room. He hoped Seras was still in the room so they could finish their chat, but he knew she wouldn't be there. He swung his door open quickly to get it over with to put his mind at rest. Unfortunately the answer was apparent, the girl was gone. Walter sighed in remorse. _Might as well head to bed then,_ he thought.

"Were you expecting someone", a soft voice questioned. The butler jumped at the sound and turned toward his desk to see Alucard, still in his girlish form, sitting at his work station. "Oh this must be the new gun you were making for me." The girl picked up the unfinished gun to examine it closely. "I have to say it is beautiful angel."

"I wasn't finished with it but if you want to toy with an unfinished gun then be my guest." Alucard always knew when to terrorize the man even if it wasn't his intention. It was the second time in a matter of hours that a vampire snuck up on him and all he wished for was sleep at this point.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that your angry with me angel", Alucard teased. The fragile form he took, always angered Walter. Almost as if he had no need to show his true form since there was no threat.

"What ever gave you that idea Alucard?"

"Well for starters", the girlish fingers playfully tapped at the table with a smile upon the ghost like face. "You never quite take the bait anymore when I banter with you, especially tonight. I'm hurt."

"I grew up Alucard, what did you expect me to do?" Taking a minute to rub his eyes Alucard swiftly approached Walter taking the him off guard again. "Hmph, you're getting slow. How will you ever help fight off these new vampires Integra talks of if your eyes can't even catch up with my movements."

"That's for me to worry about vampire", he hissed. "Maybe if I cut you up into little pieces we will found out." Grabbing his sides Alucard laughed madly. "Now there is the angel of death! I knew he would surface if I poked him hard enough. Soon Walter soon, it will be like the good old days." Placing the gun back on the desk the vampire flashed a fearsome smile and disappeared.

An end to another unusual day for the butler. He would become a drunk like his father if this persisted. _I'm getting to old for this,_ he sighed. He looked down at his photo album before hanging things up for the night.

The soldiers returned to Hellsing in the morning ready for their next assignment. Integra, after the last vampire sighting, decided to send Fergusson and his troops around the city to search for dark desolated areas where vampires often slept. If they could find more of those vampires and take care of them quickly, then they will be less of a threat at night. After an hour on location, Integra received a call.

"_**Sir, this is Fergusson. Me and my men spotted something very unusual in an abandoned building out by the old train station."**_

Picking up the phone Integra spoke. "Yes, go on."

"_**Sir, I don't know how to put this but, we found a vampire lurking around the building in broad daylight and he seems to be dragging a dead human corpse with him."**_

Integra was pissed. A vampire spotted in the middle of the day? Impossible!

"Listen to me Fergusson! I want you and your men to hold off do you hear me? Hold off do not pursue the vampire, I will send Alucard down there to take care of the matter."

Hanging up, she dashed down into the basement in search of her servant.

"Alucard!" she yelled while banging on his coffin. The coffin opened as two red eyes lazily gazed at the woman.

"You knocked master?"

"This is not the time for jokes Alucard", she yelled while grabbing him by the collar lifting him up from his coffin. "Right now there is a vampire sighting in broad daylight and I want you to put an end to it." Alucards eyes widened.

"Try not to make a big mess out of it." Integra could practically feel his excitement as the vampire climbed out of the coffin.

"As you wish, my master", he replied with a large grin on his face.

"The others are already on location."

"As long as they stay out of my way."

"Oh and Alucard, take the girl with you." Alucards grin completely disappeared at the demand. She always knew how to ruin his fun.

"Didn't you say she could go out and daylight?" she asked innocently. He knew she was mocking him. It was like jabbing a finger into an already sore wound.

"Yes, but she is also young, on top of her refusal to drink blood she will be useless." he hissed.

"Your problem not mine. She is your responsibility and she still needs training, who better to train her than her lovely master."

"Flattery will get you no where master" hissed the vampire as he barged out of the room to collect his lowly fledgling. Integra smiled triumphantly. _At least now he will think twice about bringing another vampire home,_ she chuckled.

Seras, after tossing and turning for what seemed like forever, finally found herself comfortable enough to sleep. It took the girl awhile to get used to sleeping in a coffin. _Now time for some rest and relaxa-_

**BANG BANG BANG**

If possible, the girl would have jumped out of her own skin at the loud noise. Her coffin swung open revealing a large beam of light blinding her. She hissed barring her fangs. "Police girl get up we have a mission." It was her master. His words were harsh yet he softly shook the girl as if she would break. "muh…master. What time is….it?" she slurred. She felt weak, very weak, hardly keeping her eyes open.

He helped her out of the coffin thinking she would at least have enough strength to stand. "Its daylight that's all that matters, but we have a mission to complete." As soon as he grabbed her wrist to make their exit, Seras legs gave out causing her to fall.

"Master…I can barely walk, why am I going out there?" she whined.

"If it were my choice you wouldn't, but Integra has ordered that you attend" he snapped causing the girl to wince. Noticing the girls reaction Alucard calmed himself. He picked up the girl by the back of her uniform collar, almost as if she were a kitten. Her body went limp in his grasp. "Come along Seras, we have work to do", he softly stated while they made their exit.

The others were already surrounding an abandoned building that the target was held. The orders by Sir Integra were to surround the target and hold off until Alucard appeared. No one was to pursue the target.

Alucard appeared next to the soldiers, giving them quite a scare, with Seras still in his grasp. He placed the girl next to the van and handed her a riffle. "The first lesson" he spoke while kneeling down to the girl, "Will be in using your eyesight. Not as a pathetic human, but a vampire." Shaking her head up and down she readied the gun. "Now, when I locate the target, on my command I want you to shoot him in the head."

"Yes master."

Alucard made his way into the building searching the first floor for the vampire. He could practically smell the vampires repulsive smell. The farther he went into the building the more he could smell blood. Human blood. Cocking his gun he saw a pair of eyes gleaming through the darkness. The vampire was deathly pale crouched on all fours. Ripping through a human corpse he began to eat at the humans flesh after drinking it dry.

"Well, aren't you a repulsive piece of shit", Alucard mused. The beady black eyes focused onto Alucard as he let out an aggressive shriek.

_Police girl_.

Seras snapped her head up at the mention of her name. _M..Master?_ she readied the gun, but had a hard time finding him. _Shoot him Police girl. _Seras began to panic, she searched her surrounding for her master and the vampire, but had no such luck. _I..I can't see you master, where are you?_

_If you could stop looking as a human and concentrate you could find me. Now shoot girl shoot!_ Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and concentrated on finding him. Anything would help. A smell, a sound….a sound! She could hear a shriek and loud shriek. Focusing on the direction it was coming from, she readied the gun for a corner window.

**POW**

Blood splattered everywhere.

_Master, did I get him? _she could feel her heart increasing and her body trembling. _Good job Police girl, guess you aren't useless after all",_ he softly complimented.

A part of Alucard was excited. If what Integra said was true the vampire should be able to regenerate himself after the shot to the head. However it was taking too long and the hunter was becoming disappointed. _Hmph nothing but another weakling._ He was getting annoyed.

The blood on the walls began to seep back towards the vampires body. _What's this_, his eyes widened. The blood on the floor followed as his head began to reshape itself. Alucard chuckled. The vampire stumbled to a stance and look towards Alucard cracking his neck.

"Tell me vampire what is your name!"

The vampire looked at Alucard for a minute and began to hiss. **You kill our kind…master will wipe his hands clean of you! **he hissed in Romanian. It had been centuries since Alucard heard the language. "Your master? Tell me filth, what is the name of your master?"

Alucard could tell that the vampire was weak. Regenerating his head after that attack left him too weak to fight. He could also tell that the vampire was still young, not even a century old.

"If you refuse to tell me, then the least you could do is fight me yourself", he shot the vampire with Casull injuring him further. The vampire dropped to his knees and shook his head as his wound slowly began to heal itself.

"Get up and fight!" Alucard snarled.

This opponent, this vampire who could take this much damage refused to fight him; it was an insult. **In good time traitor. Master will kill you! Only he!** With that the vampire dodged toward the window and jumped outside. His skin started to burn, he would die before he even escape.

Seras saw the vampire jump out of the window screaming as the sun boiled his skin. Her instinct took over to shoot him repeatedly. _Police girl, let him burn! No sense in giving him a humane death. Let him rot._

She watched, as the vampire fell onto the grown crawling away from the building. His skin began to tear off and his body slowly burned under the intense sun.

**Master! Master!** he screamed. She couldn't recognize what he was saying, but it ringed in her ears.

_**scene change  
**_

"_Mmm Walter", moaned a soft voice. His hands roamed the soft body in his lap, while planting kisses along her neck. He could practically hear her heart beating in unison with his. She wrapped her legs around his back as she rocked back and forward in his lap causing him to groan. She could practically feel his erection growing through his trousers. "Plan on me shagging you with our clothes on?" he teased. _

_She smiled, as she unbuttoned her top exposing her breast. "Such a lovely sight" he smiled. Unzipping his pants in attempt to beckon her to move on top she instead stood still playing in his black messy hair. Looking him in his eyes. "Do you love me Walter?", she whispered with a warm smile. He paused, if for a second, and proceeded to move her closer to his throbbing member. "I'm here with you aren't I?" he chuckled to lighten the mood. "I just want to hear you say it Walter", she whispered in his ear as she moved her hand from his head onto his erection. _

_A lump formed in his throat as she massaged him. All that could come out was a groan from his throat. "You do love me, don't you?" He couldn't speak. It was almost as if he had forgotten how to. He could see that she was beginning to get upset. All he could do was stroke her face softly. Tears formed in her eyes. She slid off of his lap, covering herself in shame. _

"_You can't love can you Walter?" He sat there, soaking everything in. He kept pleading in his mind for her not to leave. __**Don't go**_**." **

_Answer me" she yelled as tears streamed down her face._

Walter woke up panting, body full of sweat. He despised dreaming of his past, especially about Marline the girl he lost as a lad. If only he would have told her how much she meant to him.

_No point on dwelling in the bloody past,_ he slid off of his bed and got dressed for the day.

An hour had passed and the elderly man began hearing noises down the hall. Walter peaked out of his room to find the source. It was Alucard who was rather dragging his fledgling down the hall by her shirt collar. _Poor girl_, he thought. He was surprised to see both of them up at eleven in the morning. What could possibly have gone wrong?

"I have to report to Integra, rest up Police girl." The vampire softly spoke. The girl groaned trying to stand up on her own but failing miserably. Alucard disappeared down the hall leaving the poor girl on the floor. She latched onto the walls trying to support herself and launched herself off of her knees. The girl wasn't up for more than a minute before she fell again. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Miss Victoria?" She jumped. Mustering up the strength to look up at the source she spotted the older man. "Heh…hello…W-Wuh..Walter."

"Do you acquire assistance?" He bent down. "I could help you back to your room if you like." If it weren't for the fact that she was tired and starved, Walter was sure she would have blushed. "No, I don't want to be a…bother to you. I'm sure I can make it." That was a lie.

Scooping the girl off of the floor, Walter lifted her up into his arms bridal style and straightened himself. He winced a bit, but was surprised she would be this light.

"You…you..don't have to…do this", she squeaked. _Probably will be sore all week from this_, he cried. Slowly making his way to her room, Seras began to relax in his arms and brushed her face against his shirt. A part of him was excited. He forgot to put on his gloves that morning and could feel her soft skin. She smelled wonderful. Unlike other vampires who hadn't deemed it necessary to groom and bathe themselves, that was the one positive part of her humanity that she did keep religiously.

He focused on getting her back to her room while others in the hall gave him questionable glares. _Mind your own business bunch of wankers,_ he hissed. Her room wasn't too far and he reached it in no time. She stirred in his arms, making it more difficult for the man to concentrate.

"Here we are Miss Victoria."

Bending down on one knee he placed her back into the open coffin. Sliding his hand off of her thigh he tried to contain himself. She smiled greatly as if he were her savior showing her fangs once again. "Thank you…Walter." He smiled back.

"No problem at all Miss Victoria.", he softly replied while slowly closing her coffin.

Her smell, the tingling feeling from her soft skin still was fresh on him as his heart was rapidly beating against his rib cage. It was eleven in the morning, and the butler needed a shower, a cold one.

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated. May have to clean this up a bit later though...especially in scene breaks.  
_


End file.
